Scherbenwelt
thumb|400px Die Scherbenwelt (engl. "Outland") war einst unter dem Namen Draenor (Draenei'': "Zuflucht"'') bekannt. Sie ist die Heimatwelt der Orcs, Oger und zahlreichen anderen Völkern. Zugang thumb|leftUm die Scherbenwelt betreten zu können wird das Add-On "The Burning Crusade" benötigt. Dieses ist aber mittlerweile fester Bestandteil der im Handel gängigen World of Warcraft Starterpakete. Nach der Invasion der eisernen Horde und Warlords of Draenor wurde der "klassische" Zugang zur Scherbenwelt über das Dunkle Portal abgeschafft. Man erreicht die Höllenfeuerhalbinsel nun über Portale in den Hauptstädten. Außer man spricht mit Zirodormi im Genzgebiet zwischen verwüsteten Landen und Sümpfen des Elends. Sie stellt den ursprünglichen Zustand der verwüsteten Lande wieder her und man kann wie gewohnt durch das dunkle Portal in den verwüsteten Landen schreiten. Es ist aber auch möglich sich von einem Magier ein Portal nach Shattrath, der Hauptstadt der Scherbenwelt, öffnen zu lassen. Was aber unter der empfohlenen Mindeststufe 58 nicht zu empfehlen wäre, da die meisten Mobs dann zu stark sind und es keine Quests gibt. Geschichte Vor den Orcs Es nichts genaueres über den Ursprung Draenors bekannt,es wird lediglich von Riesen erzählt die den Planeten erschaffen haben sollen.Laut Legenden haben sich die Gronn und Oger aus diesen rätselhaften Riesen entwickelt.Der Ursprung der Orcs ist unbekannt.Es gab dereinst zwei Imperien auf Draenor,das gorianische Imperium der Oger und die Apexis der Arakkoa.Während die Oger der Horde nach und nach weichen mussten wurden die Apexis schon vor langer Zeit entmachtet.Nach dem Verrat durch die Weisen der Himmelsnadel gründetete der Arakkoaheld Terokk Skettis.Dieses versank mit den schwindenen Sinnen seines Meisters. Ankunft der Draenei Etwa 200 Jahre vor der Zeitrechnung Warcrafts,also etwa 200 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals,erlitten die Draenei mit ihrem Raumschiff Geredar Schifbruch auf Draenor.Es waren Sie, die dem Planeten seine Bezeichnung gaben, in iher Heimatsprache heißt das "Zuflucht".Was der Planet auch werden sollte.Anders als sonst wurden die Draenei nicht nach kurzer Zeit wieder von der brennenden Legion vertrieben,sondern konnten sich dauerhaft dort niederlassen.So enstanden Straßen,Städte wie Shattrath und Heiligtümer wie der Tempel von Karabor und Auchindoun. Aus ihrem Raumschiff enstand der heilige Berg der Orcs,der Oshu'gun.Er war ihnen heilig, weil die spirituellen Führer dieses nomadischen,in Clans lebenden Volkes,die Schamanen,hier mit ihren Ahnen sprechen konnten."Schuld" hatte daran der in den Trümmern liegende,sterbende Naaru K'ure.Die Seelen wurden vom seelenfressenden Zustand der Leere dieses Wesens angezogen.Doch dank des rituellen Wassers der Schamanen konnte der Naaru langsam genesen. In der Regel hatten Orcs und Draenei wenig Kontakt. Sie beschränkten sich auf einfachen Handel.Feinde beider Völker waren die Oger. Jagdgruppen beider Rassen töteten die stumpfen Riesen sobald Sie zu einer Gefahr wurden. Aufstieg der Horde Der mangelnde Kontakt zwischen diesen beiden Völkern sollte die beinahige Auslöschung der Draenei bedeuten. Kil'jaeden hatte Velens Verrat nicht vergessen und geschworen ihn und seine Anhänger,die Draenei zu vernichten,denn Sie hatten das Angebot des großen Sargeras abgelehnt und sich so gegen Kil'jaeden und die anderen Eredar gestellt. Der clevere Dämonenlord kannte die seherischen Fähigkeiten seines einstigen Freundes und beschloss daher gerissener vorzugehen. Seine Diener beobachteten die heimischen Völker,denn Kil'jaeden wollte die Draenei mit ihrer Hilfe auslöschen.Die Orcs mit ihrer wilden und kriegerischen Kultur sprachen ihn an.Daher gab er sich als eine tote Orc,Rulkan, aus und nahm Kontakt mit deren Gefährten Ner'zhul,Oberster der Schamanen auf.Er konnte ihn davon überzeugen das die Draenei die Vernichtung der Orcs planen.So sammelte der Schamane die Clans am Fuße des Oshu'guns und der Krieg begann.Als die Überfälle auf die Draenei immer schlimmer wurden reagierten die Geister nicht mehr auf die Rufe der Schamanen. Ner'zhul war davon überrascht und suchte Nachts Rat bei den Geistern im Oshu'hun.Dort erschien ihm die "wirkliche" Rulka und erzählte ihm das er aufs Übelste getäuscht wurde und sein Volk in den Untergang geführt hat.Dort erkennt Ner'zhul die Verbindung zwischen Eredar und die Draenei.Gul'dan hat von dem Verrat seines einstigen Mentors erfahren und ihn an Kil'jaeden verraten. Der Orc hat weniger Probleme damit sein Volk zu verraten,ihm geht es nur um Macht. Die gibt ihm der Dämonenfürst.Er weiht ihn in die Künste der Hexenmeister ein.Diese Macht ist leichter zu erlangen als die der Schamanen,und auch mächtiger,doch Sie verlangt einen hohen Preis. Ihre zerstörerische Magie richtet nicht nur die Draenei zu(Einige von ihnen mutieren sogar) sondern auch Draenor: immer mehr Landstriche werden unbewohnbar. Da die brennende Legion Pläne mit den Orcs hat bündelt Gul'dan die Clans zu einer Horde.Diese lebt nicht länger als Nomaden in Zelten,sonders Sesshaft an solch schrecklichen Orten wie der Höllenfeuerzitadelle.Ofiziell kommandiert Kriegshäuptlng Schwarzfaust die Horde,doch in Wahrheit zieht im Hintergrund der Schattenrat die Fäden an denen die Horde hängt. Um Sie endgültig zu Sklaven der Legion zu machen ruft Gul'dan die Clans zum Thron von Kil'jaeden,dem höchsten Berg Draenors.Dort reicht er ihnen den Kelch der Einheit,gefüllt mit dem Dämonenblut Mannoroths.Es verwandelt die Orcs in wütende Bestien mit rotfunkelnden Augen. Nur der Frostwolfclan trinkt nicht,er wurde heimlich von Ner'zhul gewarnt.Es gibt aber auch Orcs wie Orgrim Schicksalshammer die den Kelch ablehnen weil ihr Instinkt sie warnt. Doch fürchten Gul'dan und Kil'jaeden die Rückkehr zum Schamananismus. Sie verbieten die Ausbildung weiterer Schamanen und versiegeln den Oshu'gun.So soll verhindert werden das weitere Orcs die Wahrheit erkennen.K'ure ist schwer getroffen,ohne heiliges Wasser wendet Er sich nun immer schneller der Leere zu. Nicht alle Orcs erhalten das "Geschenk" Mannoroths. Sie erkranken an den roten Pocken und werden in das Quarantänedorf Garadar geschickt.Diese Krankheit ist ihre Rettung,zwar kränklich bleibt ihr Geist frei und der Schamanismus der Orcs wird auch durch Sie erhalten. Dann unterwirft die Horde die Oger,sie locken Sie mit dem falschen Versprechen die Gronn,die grausamen Ogergötter,auzulöschen.Mit ihrer Macht durchbricht die Horde die Mauern von Shattrath.Kil'jaeden lässt die Orcs zurück.Sie haben ihre Aufgabe erfüllt. Für die Orcs ist es nun richtig schlimm,das Dämonenblut kocht in ihren Adern und SIe bekämpfen einander.Die dämonische Magie hat weite Teile Draenors verwüstet und unbewohhnbar gemacht,die Häuptlinge müssen um streng rationierte Nahrung kämpfen.Erst als Gul'dan mit Medivhs Hilfe das dunkle Portal erichtet und die Horde nach Azeroth führt keimt Hoffnung auf. Schicksal der Draenei Unter den Draenei gibt es nur wenige Überlebende.Prophet Velen hat trotz Kil'jaedens Bemühungen überlebt.Er versteckt Sich mit seinem Volk in den Zangarmarschen.Ihre Heilgtümer,der Tempel von Karabor und Auchindoun wurden entweiht,ihre Städte verwüstet und das Volk wurde geschändet.DIe dämonische Magie ließ einige von ihnen mutieren,zu den Zerschlagenen,oder schilmmer,zu den Verlorenen.Diese beiden enstellten Gruppen werden zu aller Übel von ihren Brüdern verstoßen.Sie leben als wilde Völker bis Heute in Teilen der Scherbenwelt versteckt. Andere,wie Norbundo,kehren zu den Draenei zurück.Sie haben zwar den Kontakt zum Licht verloren,doch die Elemente haben begonnen mit ihnen zu sprechen.Die Draenei und ihre Unterarten werden zu Völkern mit Shamanen. Expedition der Allianz Die Horde scheitert an den entschlossenen Helden der Allianz von Lordaeron.Einigen Kriegern und Todesrittern gelingt gerade noch die Rückkehr nach Draenor kurz bevor das dunkle Portal explodiert.Die untoten Hexenemeister stellen sich Ner'zhul vor und erklären ihm ihre Schöpfung durch Gul'dan.Vom größten Hexenmeister aller Zeiten blieb nur der Schädel übrig. Teron Gorefried kann Ner'zhul von einem Plan überzeugen der beinhaltet Portale in andere Welten zu öffnen.Jedem Clan eine Welt,und die Allianz soll Azeroth behalten.Doch dafür werden mächtige magische Artefakte benötigt.Der Kriegshymnenclan und die Knochenmalmer unterstützen dieses Unterfangen.Dank eines Verhöhrs erfährt die Allianz von Kriegshäuptling Ner'zhuls Plänen.Die Expeditionstruppen durchqueren das dunkle Portal.Nicht einmal Todesschwinges schwarzer Drachenschwarm kann den Erfolg der Horde lange gewährleisten. Der Zerstörer wird von einem Pakt aus Gronn und Allianztruppen besiegt,schwer verwundet zieht Er sich nach Azeroth zurück.Nach Kämpfen in der Höllenfeuerzitadelle und Auchindoun kommt es zum letzten Gefecht am Tempel von Karabor.Bedrängt von den Allianztruppen öffnet Ner'zhul seine Portale,doch diese sind instabil.Ihre chaotische Macht reißt Draenor in Stücke und verändert den Himmel und die Atmosphäre,nun kann man die Bahnen im wirbelnden Nether und die Leylinien am Himmel erkennen.Um Azeroth vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren schließt Khadgar das dunkle Portal von Draenor aus.Die Expedition der Allianz erlebt die Geburt der Scherbenwelt. Auswirkungen der Zerstörung Durch Ner'zhuls Portale wurden die Länder Draenors gravierend verändert.Im Nagrand wird die Ogerhochburg Hochfels in den Nether gezogen,das gorianische Imperium wird schlussendlich ausgelöscht.Die Spitzen von Arak erleiden ebenfalls dieses Schicksal:die geflügelten Arakkkoa sterben damit aus,sie verschwinden mit ihrer Göttin Rukhmar ins Nichts.Die Zangarsee läuft aus und verwandelt sich in die sumpfigen Zangarmarschen. Ankunft der brennenden Legion Ner'zhul glaubte seinen Häschern entkommen zu sein,doch wartete Kil'jaeden auf ihn.Er wollte ihn für seinen Verrat bestrafen und verwandelte ihn in den Lichkönig.Dann schleuderte er ihn auf Nordend.Indessen führt der Grubenlord Magtheridon Dämonenarmeen in die Scherbenwelt.Er besetzt den Tempel von Karabor.Von dort aus unterwirft Er Orcclans wie die Knochenmalmer oder das blutende Auge.Als Höllenorcs machen die Clans Jagd auf die verschiedenen Draeneisubspezies. Illidan Sturmgrimms Machtantritt Illidan Sturmgrimm hat versagt:Er sollte im Namen seines Meisters Kil'jaeden den gefrohrenen Thron zerstören,was ihm auch dank seines thumb|376pxBruders misslungen war.Und es kommt noch schlimmer: Die Behüterinnen unter Maiev Schattensang nehmen ihn gefangen.Bis die Blutelfen unter Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer und die Naga unter Lady Vashj Illidan retten. Illidan Sturmgrimm erfährt vom Durst der Blutelfen,Durst nach Magie,und er will ihnen helfen.Doch zuerst muss er sich auf Kil'jaedens Rache vorbereiten.Dazu will er den schwarzen Tempel,Magtheridons Zitadelle erobern.Um dieses unmögliche Unterfangen vielleicht doch möglich zu machen schließen Illidans Anhänger Versorgungsportale.So stehen Magtheridons Truppen allein da.Während des Kampfes gegen die Höllenorcs schließt sich Akama mit seinen Zerschlagenen Illidan an. Er erhofft Schutz vor den Orcs. Als die Portale geschlossen sind beginnt die Belagerung des Tempels. Akamas Soldaten schleichen sich in die Tempelanlagen und legen die Verteidigungswaffen lahm. Dann dringen Elfen und Naga zu Magtheridon vor. Der Grubenlord ist dem Halbdämon nicht gewachsen und unterwirft sich Illidan.Dennoch findet Kil'jaeden seinen jämmerlichen Diener wieder.Er erhält seine letzte Chance den Lichkönig zu vernichten. The Burning Crusade Nach seiner Niederlage am gefrohrenen Thron ist Illidan Sturmgrimm in die Scherbenwelt zurückgekehrt.Die Rache seines Meisters fürchtend hat er sich im schwarzen Tempel verschanzt wo er wahnsinnig geworden ist. Er hat Magtheridon unter der Höllenfeuerzitadelle angekettet und züchtet mit dessen Blut neue Höllenorcs.Der berühmteste von ihen ist wohl Kargath Messerfaust. Die Blutelfen indessen sind selbst aktiv geworden.Sie erobern die Fesutng der Stürme.Sie erhoffen mit der Technologie der mysteriösen Naaru ihren Durst stillen zu können.Dabei kommt es zu Kämpfen mit Velens Draenei.DIese haben den Satelieten Exodar erobert und stürzen dank der Bultelfen auf Azeroth ab.Dort schließen SIe sich der Allianz an. Illidans erste Niederlagen sind wohl der Verlust der Höllenhorde und die Möglichkeiten Neue von ihnen zu züchten.Abenteurer dringen in die verschiedenen Bereiche der Höllenfeuerzitadelle ein und töten die Köpfe der Höllenhorde.Auch sabotieren Sie die Produktionsstätten der Höllenorcs.Unter der Zitadelle endet mit Magtheridons Tod die Produktion endgültig. Die Netherschwingen,der Schwarm der Netherdrachen,wurde vom Drachenmahlclan unterworfen.Helden schleichen sich in den Clan ein und retten zahlreiche Drachen und die Brutmutter des Schwarms.Was Todesschwinges Gefährtin mit ihren mutierten Kindern will bleibt vorerst ein Rätsel. Eine andere Armee der Blutelfen soll die Stadt Shattrath erobern.Die dort noch lebenden Draenei haben sich erneut mit den Naaru verbündet und wehren zahlreiche Eroberungsversuche ab.Bis dem Anführer der Elfen,Voren'thal die Naaru im Traum erschienen.Er erkannte das es besser sei sich mit den Naaru zu verbünden.Die Kristallwesen nehmen die Blutelfen trotz der Proteste der Priesterkaste der Draenei,der Aldor,die nun als Seher bekannten Blutelfen in Shattrath auf. Während einige Blutelfen in Illidans Diensten bleiben schließt sich Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer einem neuen Meister an.Dem Dämonenlord Kil'jaeden.Das finden Helden erst heraus als Sie den gefallenen Prinzen in der Festung der Stürme erschlagen.Auch Lady Vashj geht es nicht besser,Sie hatte in den Zangarmarschen mit dem Echsenkessel versucht einen neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit zu erschaffen.Die Expedition des Cenarius ist es die den Tod der Nagahexe einläutet. In einem einzigartigen Bündnis belagern Seher und Aldor gemeinsam den Schwarzen Tempel.Akama indessen hat seine Gefangene Maievh Schattensang befreit.Mit seinen Aschezungen plant der Zerschlagene den Tempel wieder zu reinigen und zu einem Heiligtum der Draenei zu machen.Schlussendlich wird der Verräter auf der Spitze des Tempels gestellt und getötet. Der Krieg in der Scherbenwelt ist vorrüber,Helden zieht es nun zum Sonnenbrunnenplateau um Kil'jaeden daran zu hindern Azeroth zu erobern. Kultur Die in der Scherbenwelt oder dem ehemaligen Draenor heimischen Spezies haben eine recht ähnliche Kultur entwickelt.Die Orcs und Oger leben thumb|326pxin Clans oder Stämme genannten Verbänden zusammen.In der Regel sind diese Nomaden,es gibt aber auch sesshaffte Clans.Diese Gruppen leben von der Jagd und verfolgten immer die großen Herden des alten Draenor.Generell müssen die Clans eng zusammenarbeiten und einer gefährlichen und gnadenlosen Umwelt entschlossen die Stirn bieten. Diese Clans werden und wurden von Häuptlingen angeführt.DIese vereerben ihren Titel an ihre Kinder oder verlieren Diesen zumeist mit ihrem Leben an einen Konkurenten.Die spirituellen Anführer eines jeden Clan sind die Schamanen.Sie kommunizieren mit den Geistern und Elementen der Natur Draenors.Sie heilen die Kranken und schützen die Clans vor feindlich gesinnter Magie.Doch muss die Zusammenarbeit stets im gegenseitigen Respekt erfolgen.Sollte der Schamane die Elemente beleidigen wird ihm seine Macht entzogen.Und auch die Geister sind auf die Versorgung durch die Sterblichen angewiesen. Die Kinder dieser beiden Rassen sind die Mok'nathal,die Halboger.Sie leben wie ihre Ahnen von der Jagd und die Kultur des Schamanismus.Bis zum Aufstieg der Horde lebten Orcs und Oger von dem was die Natur und die Jagdbeute hergab.Aus den Häuten gerbten Sie Leder,aus den Knochen Werkzeuge und Waffen.Dicke Pelze schützen in den Wintern vor der Kälte.Heldenhafte Jäger tragen die Pelze ihrer einst gefährlichen oder starken Beute als Trophäe.In der Regel mussten sich Jünglinge als Jäger beweisen wenn Sie vom Clan anerkannt werden wollten.Es war die Jagdbeute die den geringen Handel zwischen Orcs und Draenei vorrantrieb. thumb|left|280pxEinen krassen Kontrast zu den Orcs und Ogern bildeten die Arakkoa.Diese sind eine sesshafte Kultur mit Priestern und Magiern an der Spitze.Der Held Terokk baute einst ein mächtiges Imperium auf.Doch dieses ist lange untergegangen.Nun leben die Arakkoa in Clans zerstritten im ganzen Wald von Terokkar verteilt. DIe Arakkoa hatten nur wenig Infrastruktur hinterlassen,auch das Imperium der Oger hat nichts hinterlassen,es ist ebenfalls spurlos verschwunden.Die "ältesten" noch existierenden großen Gebäude und Ruinen stammen von den Draenei.Anders als die Orcs wählen die Draenei ein Triumvirat oder ein hohes Mitglied des Klerus zu ihren Anführern.Velen dient seinem Volk schon seit Jahrtausenden als Anführer. Die Draenei bilden das Gegenteil zur Kultur der Orcs.Sie sind in der Lage Stoffe herzustellen und zu bearbeiten.Während Zivilisten und Priester einfache Stoffkleidung und Roben tragen schützen sich die Beschützer der Draenei,die Verteidiger und Krieger in schwere Plattenrüstung.Der größte Teil der Technoloige der Draenei beruht auf Naaruwissen. Geologie thumb|322pxDie Scherbenwelt wiedersetzt sich dank Ner'zhuls Magie komplett den Gesetzen der Physik.Die Meere Draenors sind komplett verschwunden,Landstücke und Felsbrocken schweben frei in der Luft.Am Himmel kann man die Leylinien und den wirbelnden Nether erkennen wie diese ihre Runden ziehen.Mehrere Monde sind am Himmel zu sehen, und von der Spitze des schwarzen Tempel kann man sogar Azeroth sehen. Die östlichen Gebiete der Scherbenwelt wurden komplett von der Magie der brennenden Legion und der Hexenmeister verzehrt.Staub pfeift über die trostlosen Wüsten der Höllenfeuerhalbinsel.Die Flora ist komplett verschwunden,Flüsse und Gewässer sind ausgetrocknet oder von Dämonen verseucht worden.Die Tierwelt ist durchgedreht oder verschwunden.Zumeist wandern Dämonen oder Höllenorcs durch diese Lande. Auch im Schattenmondtal sieht es nicht besser aus.DIe brennende Legion sinnt auf Rache an Illidan Sturmgrimm und maschiert durch die grünlich schimmernden Lande auf den schwarzen Tempel vor.Illidans Anhänger bevölkern die Ruinen der Draenei und bereiten die Verteidigung des Tempels vor.Zuluheds Drachenmalorcs haben die Netherdrachen unterworfen und züchten mit gestohlenen Eier neue Reittiere. thumb|left|298pxDer wirbelnde Nether ist das Schlachtfeld der Aldor und Seher die Seite an Seite Kael'thas Sonnenwanderers Blutelfen bekämpfen.Hier liegt die Festung der Stürme,ein Raumhafen der Naaru der von den Elfen erobert wurde.SIe wollen die Naarutechnik mssbrauchen um ihren Magiehunger stillen.DIe interessantesten Orte sind aber die Biokuppeln.Betritt man diese Schöpfungen der Astralen kann man die Flora und Tierwelt Draenors vor der Horde sehen und bekämpfen. Im Westen der Scherbenwelt wirkt die Welt noch unverwüstet,man glaubt auf dem alten Draeneor zu sein,bis man zum Himmel schaut.Die Pflanzen wachsen und bedecken die Wälder von Terokkar mit einer dichten Baumkrone.Neben den Arakkoa gibt es hier gefährliche Raubtiere die unvorsichtigen Wanderern auflauern.Terokkar ist es wo die meisten Bauwerke der Draenei liegen,Auchindoun und Shattrath.Während die Stadt wieder bewohnt wird wurde die Totenstadt verwüstet.Überreste bedecken die komplette Knochenwüste. Zu Gul'dans Verdruss war es der Nagrand der am wenigsten korrumpiert wurde,die einstige Heimat solch schwacher Clans wie den thumb|344pxFrostwölfen.Hier kann man noch von der Jagd auf die großen Herden leben.Spalthufe oder Talbuks sind und waren schon immer die liebste Beute der Orcs und ihrer namensgebenden Begleiter sind.Wenn die Räuber mit dem Fressen fertig sind warten sehr große Geier auf ihren Anteil.Die für die Scherbenwelt reiche Flora hat Heming Nesingwary angelockt. Die Zangarmarschen sind eine große Sumpflandschaft die einst unter Wasser lag.Nun dominieren gewaltige Pilize diese Region.Die Funguspflanzen sind so stark das Sie Städte wie Telmor tragen können.In ihren Schatten leben die großen Wasserschereiter und die Sumpfriesen.Auch große Insekten fliegen umher.Diese Wesen sind mehr oder weniger agressiv.Es ist hier schwer an Nahrung zu kommen.Man muss von dem Leben was die Gewässer und die Tierarten hergeben.oder man lebt vom Pilz. Der Schergrath ist das Heim der Oger.Eine der Wälder von Terokkar ähnlichen Fauna liegt auf Plateaus und Tälern verstreut im ganzen Gebiet.Stachelförmige Felsen beherbergen Ogerhöhlen und Baue. Auch die für Draenor typische Tierwelt lebt hier,Insekten und geährliche Raubtiere.Die doch gefährlichsten Wesen sind hier die Gronn,Gruuls Söhne und Halbgötter der Oger.Diese beherrschen ihre Anhänger mit harter Faust. Ihr größter Feind sind schwarze Drachen,Kinder Todesschwinges die hier zurückgelassen wurden.Die Drachen sind noch agressiver als auf Azeroth,denn die Gronn spießen Sie gern auf die Felsspitzen auf. Kategorie:Gebiete * da:Draenor en:Draenor es:Draenor fi:Draenor fr:Draenor it:Draenor nl:Draenor pl:Draenor